Merry Christmas
by emmaplodocus
Summary: Not everyone who sees the Glee Clubs Christmas special will like the undertones that were "he's my…best friend and holiday roommate."


Warnings! Some swearing, violence and child abuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blaine! In here. Now!"

Blaine bristled at the tone. He had literally just shut the front door of the house five seconds ago. He sighed to himself for a second before moving towards the living room. He and his dad didn't talk much, and whenever they did it was never for anything good, Blaine always walked away feeling a little bit worse about himself and times like now, when his dad sounded agitated, were even worse,

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Mr Anderson barked at his son. "Sit down."

Blaine sat, tense and worried looking up at his father, who in answer to his question pointed to the television screen which was paused on a scene of two boys in black and white.

Oh.

Shit.

Blaine found himself staring at his own face, standing next to Kurt in the Glee Clubs Christmas special. The spot had received a lot of great attention, and the group had received much praise for their performances, clearly his dad was not about to offer his own.

Honestly Blaine hadn't even thought about the implications of doing the special.

Had the thought of his dad seeing it even occurred to him it would have made him instantly apprehensive, he knew exactly what his father thought of him. But he didn't think. He was just having fun, and now he would pay the price.

"You look awfully cosy next to that fag Blaine."

The insult burns him instantly. "Dad -"

"On fucking television. Are you really this stupid?"

"It's just a Christmas special dad…"

"Holiday roommates."

"It's just a joke."

"Only its not is it?" Blaine's dad sneered cruelly as he leant down to Blaine's level. "You are literally broadcasting the fact that you're a nasty cock sucker to the world Blaine, it is completely unacceptable behaviour!"

Blaine was blushing at the crude words, trying not to cry. His dad was pacing now, furious, and Blaine didn't know what would happen next.

"Years of me trying to cover up your failure as a son have just been wasted because everyone that sees this will know."

Hid dad rushed towards him angrily and Blaine felt scared. So scared he shot out of his seat and made for the door.

"I'm not finished Blaine!" He pressed the play button and the music and routine he and Kurt had worked for so long on filled the room, but it didn't bring him joy anymore. He was terrified.

His dad hated his sexuality, Blaine knew that without a doubt, and even throughout all of the arguments and the lectures about what a disappointment he was, his dad had never been as angry as he was now, pacing and waving the television remote around wildly.

"People probably won't even notice it's me…if they do you can just tell them I was made to do that part or something."

Great going there Blaine, he thought snidely to himself, what if Kurt could see you now? You're a coward.

"What I will tell them Blaine, is that you are a disgusting faggot and I have no idea where I went wrong with you."

Blaine nods, unable to do anything else, and he feels tears start to make their way down his face. Suddenly, a blinding pain struck him. It hit before realisation did. He cheekbone was throbbing and he stumbled back from the shock and force, a hand instantly coming up to inspect the damage to his face which was already tender. Looking at the floor he sees what it must have been, the television remote lying by his feet, the back having fallen off and the batteries had come out.

He couldn't have dodged it, even if he had known it was coming. This was reality and in reality when someone aims a television remote at your face and hurls it with all their force, it hits the intended target.

Blaine was stunned. Stunned and scared and so, so, confused. His father had never hit him before, Blaine had been terrified before because he honestly thought that he would be struck by him. He had always been left unharmed, shaken and feeling guilty for believing his father, however non-understanding, would do that to him. Now though, he has his reason to be scared and he had no idea what to do.

"You don't think it's bad enough that you're gay Blaine? That you sing and dance with a group of guys, that you dress and look the way you do, that it was like pulling teeth trying to do something as normal as work on a car with you? No, you had to announce it to everyone. Brilliant."

"Dad, please - I'm just gay, that's all!"

"The only time I will accept that Blaine is if all of a sudden you being just gay is having a cover girlfriend while you quietly suck cock behind closed doors."

"I hate you."

The words leave his mouth, and he can't take them back, but he means them. He means them because he knows his dad truly means every derogatory word he has ever said to Blaine.

Mark Anderson crosses the length of the room so quickly Blaine barely has time to cower and he shoves his son was so much force he stumbles. Blaine hits the door, but it is already open from when he came in earlier and instead of bracing him and stopping his fall, it gives way and shuts with a slam, leaving Blaine in a heap on the floor. He gets himself to his feet to find himself doubled over again after a punch in the stomach. All the boxing lessons feel useless now as he tries to defend himself, but he just can't, because he knows that Kurt would never, ever be in this position with Burt. He is powerless.

His father grabs Blaine's jacket and pulls him close.

"Enough is enough now Blaine. You pull anything like this again, anymore of this humiliating gay bullshit and this is what you will get. Maybe I can knock some sense into you. Do you understand?"

Blaine whimpered and nodded, swaying on the spot when his dad's hold on him is released. He stumbles as fast as he can out of that room and away from the man that is supposed to love him, and out of the house, into his car and towards the man that actually does love him.

xxxxx

"Is it snowing yet?" Kurt calls to his far too overgrown stepbrother.

"No!" Kurt, Carole and Burt all laugh at his utter disappointment in the weather - or lack thereof, he had been periodically checking for snow all night because according to the weather forecast some was on its way.

Carole smiles. "Maybe later then Finn." They settle down to watch another Christmas movie.

When it finishes they all get up to stretch and fetch and get refreshments. Burt yawns, "I need a drink and I presume Finn wants to check the weather."

"Snow!" He points out the window, jumps in happiness and looks out again.

"Oooh!" Kurt races to join him. "Wow. That really is coming down! Wait…Finn does that look like Blaine's car to you?"

"Nah, why would it be? It was there earlier anyway so it can't be."

"I don't know it just looks like…" He opens the front door to get a better look at the car parked across the street. He shuts the door and starts jamming some shoes onto his feet.

"Kurt where the hell are you going?"

"That's definitely Blaine's car." Disregarding a coat completely and viewing this as enough of an explanation, he darts outside.

The passenger side door is open and he sees Blaine's figure jump at the sudden entrance.

"Blaine, sweetheart…what's wrong?" Kurt's hand comes out to cover Blaine's which is resting on the steering wheel, but Blaine pulls away and refuses to look at Kurt. His hand was cold, he had been sat with the engine off, he hadn't got a jacket on either and if Finn was right he had been out here for hours.

No answer.

Kurt tried a different tactic. "Why didn't you come to the door?"

"I…I was going too. I didn't want to disturb you all."

"Oh Blaine." His voice was hoarse and Kurt knew the scratchiness was from him crying.

"You should know you can always come to us Blaine. Please, I wish you knew that." Kurt twists on the car seat so he's facing Blaine, but Blaine is still avoiding his eyes.

Kurt shivers. Blaine is freezing, but he is still and it makes Kurt realise he must have been out here a while. Too long.

"You've been out here for at least two and a half hours, I'm sorry, Finn didn't realise it was you. He didn't recognise your car…I almost didn't…"

"I should go."

"No!" Kurt repeats himself, but tries to make his voice softer, Blaine seems very spooked, he notices a tear fall from his face, dripping off his chin and landing on the steering wheel. Kurt kisses his cheek, trying to coax the boy into relaxing or at least talking.

The snow is thudding lightly on the cars roof and Kurt violently shivers again.

"You are freezing and so am I. Get out."

Blaine shakes his head.

"Out. Come on, you're like ice, sat out here for hours, it isn't good for you Blaine." Kurt's hands gently rest under Blaine's chin and he pulls Blaine's face close, "whatever it is, we can get through it."

Kurt opens his door, and the light turns on, Blaine's face is still angled to the side rather than straight ahead, and now he can clearly see it. A bruise was forming on Blaine's cheek, it looked painful and Kurt knew he didn't have it earlier in the day because they had been together. It was huge.

"Oh, Blaine…" he reaches out a hand but Blaine just shakes his head. Kurt nods. "Inside."

Blaine nods. They get out the car and Kurt leads them quickly inside, glad Blaine didn't try to leave.

They walk in the house and everyone's attention is on them in seconds. Blaine is toeing off his shoes, keeping his eyes low, unable to hide anymore. Burt has already stood up and Carole has a hand over her mouth in shock. it's Finn that Kurt turns too first.

"Finn, pass me that blanket and then go make some of your hot chocolate and bring a hot water bottle." Finn tosses the blanket over before scurrying away, eyes wide in shock at the state of Blaine's face but eager to help.

Kurt shakes his head at his dad and guides Blaine over to the fire, wrapping the blanket round his shoulders and pushing him gently into the warmest chair. Blaine sits. He looks small and vulnerable as he starts to shiver and sits uncomfortably, toying with the hem of the blanket. Kurt kneels next to him and holds his hand, but it doesn't make him look up or talk.

"Blaine." Blaine does look up, because it was Burt that spoke and Blaine had always been obedient and polite. "Who did that to you?" Burt moves forward, picking up the television remote from the arm of the sofa and muting the sound so he could talk to Blaine, but he didn't need to talk to know that someone had done that on purpose, because Blaine flinched.

"Blaine who did that to you? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Blaine nods.

Carole takes control.

"Okay sweetie, if you don't want to talk yet that's okay, but I need to check you out okay? I need to see how serious things are and I need to try and help." She gently pushes Blaine's face to an angle she can best see the nasty bruise and runs her finger over it lightly making Blaine hiss. She makes him lift up his shirt, shows his stomach to also be bruised, as well some very sore markings on his back.

"Finn," she called over to her son who had been stood awkwardly. "I'm afraid you're going to have to swap that hot water bottle for an ice pack, please."

Kurt was fuming. He was all concerned looking and calm on the outside, but his heart was racing and his blood was boiling at the thought of something touching his boyfriend in that way, someone causing him pain made him want to hurt things in a way he had never felt before.

An ice pack wrapped in a small towel is placed onto Blaine's face and Burt tries again.

"Blaine, who did this?"

"My dad."

It was only a whisper, one that Blaine regretted letting out the instant he couldn't take the words back, but he was tired and cold and upset and all he wanted right now was Kurt. Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms round Blaine instantly.

"Your dad?"

The horror is Kurt's whisper is unmistakable but Blaine sounds bored as he confirms his answer.

"We have to call the police!"

"Kurt no!" Blaine's voice was nothing less than panic struck.

"But Blaine -"

"No."

Carole was clutching Burt's hand as she spoke. "Blaine honey, why don't you want to report him?"

No answer.

Burt tried. "Why did he do this?"

"He saw the Christmas special."

"Blaine, you shouldn't let your father get away with what he's done to you."

Blaine laughed. "Of course he'll get away with it."

"Why would he?"

"He can afford one of the best lawyers out there. Hell he has powerful friends that will defend him for free. All my family feels the same so no one would take me in and I'm not old enough to live by myself so even the police believed me I'd end up in care and if not he'd be even more furious that I tried to bring public attention to it. I've already embarrassed him enough as it is. We have no proof really. It isn't worth the effort."

"Blaine," Burt's sharp tone actually made the boy look up in surprise, "your pathetic excuse for a father is a danger to you. And it is certainly worth the effort."

"See Blaine! We have to call the police."

"No Kurt we don't." It was Burt not Blaine that had spoke those words and Kurt rounded on his father, shocked and disgusted.

"Dad what the hell?"

"Kurt we can't force him"

"Dad!"

"No Kurt we can't, I could call the police now and without a statement from Blaine and no other witnesses there is nothing that can be done. So we won't go to the police if he doesn't want us too. But Blaine, I do agree with Kurt and you must agree to some terms first."

Blaine nods.

"We take pictures for future proof just in case you decide you want to report this, you will need them and most importantly Blaine, no secrets. Any argument between you and your dad and I want to know, anything happens at all, you tell me about it. You come straight here, straight to me, straight to Kurt if something happens. You will take my mobile number and call me anytime if you need me. I have to know you know there is a place safe for you. That is my condition."

"Any time? Anything happens at all?"

"Anything. I'm not happy abut it but it is all I can do. Blaine do you agree?"

Blaine looks stunned. "Yes. yes okay."

Kurt is still shell-shocked. "I can not believe you don't want to report this."

"Kurt please, its useless…"

Kurt moves into the kitchen and Blaine looks like he wants to cry, Carole hugs him gently and Finn offers him the hot chocolate, its Burt that follows his son.

"Dad you cannot possibly think that -"

"Kurt listen to me. Really listen. You don't think I don't want to rush round to Blaine's house right now and kill the bastard?" Kurt was startled, his dad rarely swore. "Blaine must trust us. In honesty he is probably right. we could report Blaine's dad and he would probably get away with it, what proof is there the bruise even happened inside the house? I would rather Blaine trust me enough to come here to be safe and loved than have us make things worse and give him no where to go."

Burt pulls his son close, holding him tight and praying that no one else, especially an adult and one that is supposed to fiercely love and protect him will ever hurt his son the way Blaine's dad hurt him.

"Right now Blaine is upset and scared. You need to show him he was right to come here."

Kurt nods fiercely.

"Of course."

Kurt gently pushed his way through Carole and Finn and drapes his arms around Blaine's neck. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, we're not going to call the police. It's completely up to you."

Blaine gasps out a thank you as his own arms lock tightly around Kurt's waist. He buries his face into Kurt's neck and Kurt can feel the shakiness and the wetness that means his boyfriend is crying.

"Hey, shush. Come on, you're safe here and welcome for as long as you want. I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt kisses his cheek.

Burt is whispering something to Carole and Kurt and Blaine are wrapped up in one another. Finn taps Blaine on the shoulder, looking unsure of himself but desperate to help.

"Would you like a shower? I can sort you out a towel and some night things."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"Thank you Finn. ,"

"Boys, before you get everything sorted for the night…" Burt looked awkward, but the sight of Blaine crying seemed to spur him on.

"Blaine, you can sleep in Kurt's room tonight, with him."

Blaine's eyes went wide and Kurt looked at his dad in complete confusion.

"Tonight only. Finn I'm sorry this sounds unfair to you, and it is really but…"

"No, it's okay, Blaine shouldn't be alone."

"Boys, the door has to be fully open all night and I trust that nothing will happen okay? Don't make me regret this."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand, "we won't" he insisted earnestly.

Blaine, started to cry again.

Carole swept him up into a hug, trying to mother him back into being calm.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad just beat me up and you're saying I can spend a night in my boyfriend's bed." He was completely overwhelmed. "I'm sorry, I'm going to go in the shower now."

He goes upstairs, avoiding everyone's eyes and Kurt drops to the couch trying to hide tears of his own.

"It's not fair dad."

"No, kid, it's not. But all we can do is be there for him and give him a safe place to go."

Kurt snorted bitterly, "merry Christmas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading! I know the ending is a bit funny but I suck at them. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! :)


End file.
